Duo, get a CLUE
by Kay Potter
Summary: It is Clue, but the characters are portrayed by GW characters. The reason it is Duo, get a clue, is because Duo is like the main character. It is rated PG13 because of foul language and bad situations. There is a bit of slash between Quatre and Trowa.
1. Duo's letter

1 GW~ To the style of Clue  
  
A/N: Please realize, I do not own Gundam Wing. I just felt that I needed to make a story like this. If anyone thinks this story is freaky, I plead insane. Thank you very much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You have been invited to a privet gathering at a privet mansion in the middle of nowhere-the woods to be precise. You will be served food and alcohol, and may not make it out alive. Thank you very much. Goodnight, and hope to see you there.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
You'll find out if you come"  
  
Duo Maxwell read these words to himself. It was already 1:00 in the afternoon, and Duo had only been up half an hour at the most. His mail was delivered to the door by the mail man everyday. Duo was half-asleep, but the word 'food' on this letter woke him up more. The alcohol seemed pleasantly inviting after the commotion last night also.  
  
There was no return address. So, obviously, the sender wanted to remain unknown. Duo plopped the letter down on the table. He stretched, and yawned while stretching. Duo was quite tired. Last night was a very hectic one. He was up until 11:00. 11:00! Can you believe it? Oh well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo had been with his newfound friends last night. Little did he know, one of them was a pot smoker. Her name was Alexis Iowa. She seemed nice enough, but she was crazy when she was high. She ran around the bar they were in, asking people if they were cheerleaders. Hmm…I wonder why. Her friends, Kay Locust and Caitlinn Cedar, had just sat back and watched the two of them get high. They claimed that Duo did the following things: First, he asked the bartender if he was dating a dairy cow. Then, he ran around the bar quacking at people. He began to help Alexis ask people if they were cheerleaders. Sounds like something Duo would do. Then, the girls had taken a very stoned Duo back to his house. They stayed for awhile and *---CENSORED---*. Yep. That's what they did. Weird, huh?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was snapped back to reality by a ring on his phone. He was still suffering aftershocks of last night.  
  
*Ring ring* *Ring ring*  
  
'I'm coming, god Damnit!' Duo thought to himself. He didn't look like he was in the greatest mood.  
  
"Hello?" Duo harshly asked.  
  
"Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa. Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa." Duo actually heard something, but that was all that the innocent bystanders could hear. Whatever Duo heard must have been something exciting, for he suddenly perked up.  
  
"You mean……… really? Yeah! If you want to you can come to this party with me this weekend……… Wait……… wasn't that supposed to be a privet party? Oh well! The damage has already been done!" Duo said out loud to whoever was on the phone.  
  
'Wa wa wa wa wa. Wa wa wa. Wa………Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa."  
  
"Ok, talk to you later." Duo said, getting kind of gloomy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, narrator, why can't you ever make anything good happen to me?"  
  
because. I don't want to. I want to make you suffer."  
  
"Fine! Be that way!"  
  
just then, the director, Molly Garrett, walks in from off stage.  
  
"Duo, sweetie, baby, we need more feeling from you on that last piece! Well, this is just a run-through any-who, so you can work on that later. And I told you the last time you asked. That's the way it is in the script, ok?"  
  
"Fine fine fine. I just wish this could happen to one of the other guys."  
  
"Ok then. Let's begin again!" Then, the director walks back off-stage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo slammed the phone down onto the receiver.  
  
"This sucks! Now I don't even get to see the girls!" Duo said out loud, angrily. He sadly went over to the fridge, and pulled out a box of 'Hershey's Pot of Gold.' He sat down on his sofa to eat his treasure. He perked up almost instantly when the chocolate hit his lips. Duo likes chocolate, can ya tell?  
  
He decided he would go to this privet party thing, since he didn't have a date for tonight. But first, he needed more sleep. So, Duo went upstairs, and laid down, still in his robe and slippers, and fell asleep almost instantly. He woke up unusually early, but he figured this was better. It was 5:00, and he had 2-and-a-half-hours before he needed to be at the party. (He got a phone call telling him when to be there, also anonymous) So, he began to get ready for the party.  
  
Duo had a lot to do, and he decided it was really tiring. He had to do the following things: He had to take a shower, get dressed, and re-braid his hair. Wow, what a day. Well, night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo: Hey, Narrator, why do I hafta be lazy and stupid, huh? And Director, why did you write the script likes that? PLEASE tell me! You make me, a Gundam Pilot, seem like a moron!  
  
Narrator: The director didn't put that part in, I did.  
  
Duo: Well, WHY THE FUCK DI YOU DO THAT?  
  
Narrator: As I said before, I don't like you!  
  
Director: walks on stage Guys! Come on! Please stop fighting! Let's just continue along, shall we? *From offstage* ACTION!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So Duo continued his tasks to accomplish. Then, he began to get in his car, and drive to the address the man on the phone had given him.  
  
The house was an old, piece of junk. He didn't know exactly WHAT had made him come tonight, but it seems he was the first one here.  
  
"Welllcome!" This man had a strange accent, and rolled his tongue on his l's.  
  
"Um, hey?" Duo asked the strange man. He sounded kind of scared.  
  
"You are the first to arrive at my humbllle home!" The man said, excitedly.  
  
"Um, ok." Duo said, being nonchalant.  
  
"Come with me!" The man said. Duo followed. The man led him into a large room.  
  
"Would you like something to drink? Eat? Smoke?" The man asked him.  
  
"Um………How about………root bear………a chocolate bar………and whatever you got." Duo responded.  
  
"Ok!" The man said. He got Duo his things without question. Duo happily ate, not speaking a word. About 3 minutes passed, and a very odd couple walked through the door. 


	2. The strange strangers

It had been a strange day. Their happy little family had gotten a letter and a phone call about something in the same day. Now, they had to find a baby sitter for their adopted son, and they had to go to a privet party. The note was weird, but something egged them to go on.  
  
They pulled up to the piece of junk that was called a mansion. There was already a car there, so they knew they weren't the first. They strolled through the doors, making a very peculiar couple.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A strange couple walked through the doors. Duo noticed that the woman figure looked a lot like a man, but with long black hair. The man let his bangs grow over one eye. Duo thought he looked silly.  
  
"Why helllo! I'm so very glllad you coullld make it!" The strange man said to them.  
  
"What a lllovellly dress you have on!" The strange man told the woman.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre: Ok, why do I have to wear a dress? I never said I wanted to be a woman!  
  
Director walks in from off stage.  
  
Director: Quatre, honey, baby, this is the way it has to be if you want to be with Trowa! We don't want people knowing for sure that you to are an item!  
  
Quatre: Yeah, well, why can't I be a woman with short blonde hair, huh? Why do I have to wear this? Quatre takes off a long black wig, revealing his short, baby blonde hair.  
  
Director: Because, people would know you are Quatre, and they will know that you and Trowa are together! Ok?  
  
Quatre: Ok, fine. But I am gonna ask this much……… WHY CAN'T TROWA BE THE GIRL?!?!?!?!  
  
Trowa: Hey! You're the one that LOOKS like a girl!  
  
Quatre shoots an evil look to Trowa.  
  
Trowa: I mean, a very, manly girl. Hehe.  
  
Quatre: I'd better!  
  
Director: Ok, now that you two have worked this out, ACTION!  
  
Director walks off stage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why thank you! I got it on sale! It really is beautiful!" The woman said.  
  
"Hello. I am Trowa Barton, and this is my wife, Quatrinet Winner. And who may you be?" The man with the long bangs asked him. Duo was glad his hair was long.  
  
"Me? I'm, uh, Duo. Duo Maxwell." He replied. 


End file.
